1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to batteries and, more particularly, to an integrated battery cover assembly having integrated battery condition monitoring. Even more particularly, the integrated battery condition monitoring includes current and voltage monitoring of a battery integral therewith.
2. Background of the Related Technology
The present disclosure is described in conjunction with a lead-acid battery of the type used to provide starting power for the internal combustion engine in vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks and motorcycles and or motive power for electric and hybrid-electric vehicles, and the like. This type of battery generally includes a plastic casing containing positive and negative lead plates immersed in an acid electrolyte. The plates are separated by non-conductive sheets, and a positive lead strap connects the positive plates while a negative lead strap connects the negative plates. Lead posts are connected to each strap and extend through the casing, and lead positive and negative battery terminals are secured to the ends of the posts outside the casing for receiving cable connectors.
In present day vehicle systems there is generally no means to ascertain the status of the battery beyond the alternator output voltage. Presently, means for monitoring the status of batteries normally measures the voltage provided between the battery terminals. However, battery voltage in itself provides limited information as to battery status and performance beyond measurement of open circuit voltage and an estimate of the battery state-of-charge based on the measured open circuit voltage. What is desired instead is an integral intelligent battery which provides means for measuring the flow of current into and out of the battery as well as the battery terminal voltage and battery temperature and contains electronics means to communicate and analyze these battery measures. The measures of current, voltage and temperature can then be used over time to calculate and monitor the level of charge of the battery. The preferred battery design solution would also provide means to incorporate microelectronic circuitry capable of utilizing these measures without adversely impacting the size and utility of the subject battery. The integrated microelectronic circuitry is then utilized to provide analysis and communication of battery performance and remaining capacity based on these measures. Preferably, the terminal assembly and cover assembly will be simple in design, and easily incorporated in a battery within the battery manufacturers current manufacturing capabilities. What is also desired is a battery cover assembly having integrated battery condition monitoring of battery current and voltage.